Drake
by Drake Williams
Summary: An assassin tries to kill Eragon, but falls in love with an elf. Probably no what your thinking...but it's my first Fic, cut me some slack.
1. RevelationsPrologue

This is my first story so yeah.

"Drake"

I'm Drake. Im an assassin for Galbatorix, I have been his assassin for 2 years going on 3. I dont have any money anymore, I have been stabbed in the leg and the arm. Im limping to my horse Mercury, as I try to get on top of him i feel another sharp pain in my shoulder. I touch my shoulder and find an arrow that as a black type liquid on it. I see my life flash before my eyes. As I wake up im in a carriage. I look up and see Eragon Shadeslayer looking at me with his blue eyes. This is my story.

Chapter 1

When I was 13 my parents were killed right in front of me by rogues of the Varden. After their deaths I was living on the streets of Tierm. When I turned 19 I went back to the house where they were killed and found an old chest behind an old bookcase. As I opened the chest there was a not "_Drake, when you read this I will probably be dead, I should have treated you better as my son my only son in fact. But everything you find in this chest was mine at a point in my life. I was an assassin for the King, the cloak will keep you hidden as the sword will keep you protected. But as for the armor I want you to go to the king and tell him that you're my son. The armor is light so it will not weigh on you. Oh and the ring has magic stored into it, don't use it unless you really have too. Your Father."_

After I packed the note into my pocket I found the cloak and put it on as well as my sack to keep everything else in it except the ring and the sword. The sword appeared to be custom 1 and a half hand hilt and a black metal 2 feet blade. As I put the sword into its sheath and put the ring on my finger I set out for the king.


	2. The Begining

Here's chapter 2 cuz I didn't think leaving you guys with that big of a cliffy was bad.

Chapter 2

As I was about to step out from the city gates a soldier slapped my shoulder. "What is a teenager doing out this late at night", "What is a soldier doing grabbing a teenager by the shoulder and asking a question that a soldier like yourself, should know the answer to"?

"Don't push it you asshol-" as he was cut off, the inn keeper Jake pushed the soldiers hand off. "Get out of here" he said to the soldier in a growl like voice. "Drake, where were you going"? "For a walk". As I said in a calm voice, as he slid his hand over my hood and exposed my dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"None of that bullshit with me, remember last night when you punched that customer in the jaw", "Yeah what of it". "He's over there wanting to speak to you", as I sighed I dragged over to where the man was sitting and plopped into the chair facing the opposite direction as him, "May I help you sir", as I said this the death of my parents flashed back into my head and I recognized the man as the man who killed my parents."You're the lad that punched me last night, am I wrong". As I stuttered "No sir that was me", "You have a strong arm kid, please tell me your name", "I-I-I'm Drake".

"Nice to meet you Drake, say want a drink"? He didn't remember me as I wondered, but I remember him. As he spat those words into my skull I got up out of the chair and nodded no. As I walked out of the inn I ran to the back and sat there for a few moments then herd the door slam. As I got up as quietly as I could I rounded to the other side and saw the man. As he turned his back I un-sheathed the sword and lunged at the man with all my force, I was never trained by my father but I thought even he would say that the wound I inflicted was a good one. The man's left arm went limp as I heard a scream coming from the man. He turned to me and laughed "You thought I forgot didn't you"? "Yes I did, but as you arm says I did not forget"!


	3. The Dream

**Ok here's chapter three, thanks to Levko Productions for my first ever review.**

The Dream

After I said those the man almost instantly said "_Waíse heill!" _Ive heard those words only three times, when I broke my leg falling down my house stairs when my mother yelled them into my wound, then when my father tried throwing a knife at the wall and hit right above my waist line and again my mother healed me, also when I got into a fight with a kid from across the road and he punched me so hard it left a scar on the top of my upper lip and the bottom of my lower lip. All of these left scars actually. After I knew he was healed he drew his sword, but it wasn't the sword he used to kill my parents with, no that one had a bigger blade. This one was a hand and a half, 2 feet , and a weird symbol on the sheath the symbol looked like a palm with some markings on it.

When he swung the blade at my feet I jumped out of the direction of the blade and side stepped to the right into the shadows I pulled up my hood. When I knew he lost me I sneaked up behind him and what he did next was unexpected grabbed my wrist and threw my father's sword in the dirt. When I tried to get away he tightened his grip, when I felt his grip get even more control of my wrist I thought it was over, I was going to die, but when I found out he had some knives on his belt I used my other hand and slipped one of the knives out of its holder and thrusted the blade into his hand and I felt his grip release my right hand I drove the knife as hard as I could into his left temple.

Then I twisted it to make sure he was dead I pulled the knife out and rubbed the blood on his clothes grabbed his knife belt and picked up my sword and ran as fast as I could while sheathing my sword and tightening the belt on my waste towards the king.

….

Then I woke up. I was a little but muscular now that the dream was over. I got out of bed with just long pants on and slipped on a shirt. I drug my finger over my hair felling the long fluffy brown hair. Rubbed my eyes and went to the wash room. The warm water felt good around the massive collection of scars on my back and my chest. Then I fell into a day dream, remembering the whites of the eyes of the man that night outside of the inn left his un shut eyes filled my skull. A knock on the door tore my out of the trance. I slipped on my pants and shirt and grabbed my knife from under my pillow. For the last 2 years of being an assassin for the king I did nothing but train over and over and over. I can use magic now and throw knives as did my father with a deadly accuracy. My swords play is ten times better then the kings, he "practiced" with me or well more like tortured me to be better than him.

When my rough hands gripped the door handle and the hilt of my knife I opened the door slowly to see a man told me that the king wanted to see me. I said no and shut the door. I got out of my rags and put my regular cloths on, I made my way up the stairs to the throne room and laid eyes on the king and made my way to him. "Drake..I have a very important contract for you to accept or death." He said. "Ok who's the sorry asshole who's going to die."…."Eragon Shadeslayer..but not kill him but capture him." My face went pale…"Ok I leave in five minutes." After I walked down the stairs and made my way into my room, I packed food and water, then I put my cloak and assassin outfit on. Which was crimson with black laces and a hood on it. I belted on my knives and sword which I made. It had my father's old swords hilt but a way more sharpened and a bit darker blade.

When I got Mercury out of the stables and put on his saddle I set out for Eragon. The first place I was going to check was the Du Weldenvarden, I was their only once before, when I killed a traitor of the empire I found him resting on a dead tree trunk and threw a knife at his hand. Then he got up and gave me I think the best scar ever on my chest going diagonal on my breasts and stops at the right side of my torso. It took me 3 days time to cross the Hardarac Desert. When I finally made my way into the forest I made camp at the edge of a lake.

When I finally fell asleep I heard footsteps behind me. I swiftly and quietly got up and beind the noise and put my knife under the intruders Adam's apple I pushed the dark figure into the light and what I saw was shocking. It was the elf Arya, "What the fuck is the matter with you scary a man who tries sleeping?" I yelled. "Seeing who has ventured into my forest….alone." Fuck she's been tracking me. "I suppose you already know the answer to that." I said removing my hood and exposing my face. I looked into her emerald eyes and she look into my sapphire eyes…"You're going to try to kill Eragon." She was wrong…"Nope merely capture him and force his allegiance to my king." I said in a grim voice "You walk into a forest thinking the last dragon rider will be there…tell me why you would." She said. "Because I like the smell of pine needles…which I must tell you…you smell like sweet pine needles." "Don't think i'm fucking stupid…you arrogant bastard!" "I see I may have struck a nerve." I said in a playful voice. "Fuck you asswipe." She said leaving me to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I tried to cautiously scan my surroundings to make sure no one was there. When I knew it was ok I got up and put out the fire and saddled Mercury. When I got up to the magic barrier to Ellesmera, I heard more footsteps behind me so I jumped off of mercury doing a back flip in the air and landing behind the person I put my knife to his neck. "Hi" I said in a grim voice…"Oh shit…d-d-don't hurt me please I'll do anything." The elf was scared shitless, so I took an advantage of the poor pointed ear elf man."Get me into your city." The elf did as told and smuggled me into the elvish city, I bought some clothes the shirt was light blue and light green pants that stopped at my shines. Then the elf let me into his house which I told him I would let him live if he did. "Here you can have the spare room." The elf pointed upstairs, "Thank you." As I went up the stairs I noticed that the walls were trees.

When I hit the bed it was like I shattered, I melted on the sheets. But I had a job to do since it was warm and being in black clothes was probably a bad idea I threw on the clothes I bought and put the knives under my shirt. I didn't put any boots on, I asked the elf if I could have some water and bread. I ate outside and told the elf to feed mercury, when I finished the bread and water I caught some girl elves looking at the tattoo on my arm. It's a black tribal tattoo that goes from my upper arm to my wrist. I looked around and saw a practice field where I saw an elf practicing with another elf. I never seen swords that fast wing in the air. I walked over and asked if I could practice with one of them. The one who people say trained Eragon…who was fastest with my lucky picked me. So I pulled two knives from under my shirt and put one in each hand both of the tips facing the ground. They were both about 6 inches long so I standed a little bit of a chance. When the elf swept to his right as fast as a wolf I knew it was going to be a fare match. I swepted to the left and swung one hand at him, with a flick of his wrist he deflected it. About 5 minutes into the fight I drove both knives at the elf who caught my arms vulnerable and cut my right arm with his blade and cut my back leaving a hole in the shirt. "Dead" he said putting the blade as steady as an arrow to my neck. I got up and put the knives away, "Good fight" I said reaching my hand out to shake his, "You were slow round ears." He said…"I kept up with you for about 6 minutes…I think I did pretty well….asshole." I said walking away.

I went back to the market and bought a new shirt same one. As I was going to go rid of the bad shirt I saw Arya walking to her house. I threw the shirt away and started to follow her, if anyone could lead me to Eragon it was her. When she finally stopped near a weird looking house with an open roof she entered. Then I thought _Eragon has a dragon…Oh shit this must be his house…Fuck it's the size of a castle._ I carefully walked back to the house where I was staying it was dark when I got back the elf was sleeping I slid out of my clothes and put on my assassin outfit and belted my sword onto my waist.

There was barley any elves so getting their was easy. I used rooftops just in case. Jumping from roof to roof was easy but getting down was going to be hard. When I jumped off the roof in the street next to Eragon's house…I hugged the wall and slipped inside. When I got to his room he was sleeping and his dragon was sleeping as well. I pulled out a knife, and his eyelids slammed open. "Arya said someone was following her today, you fell into a trap."_Fuck me_..he got up as quick as an elf and grabbed his sword. His swords blade was blue, which I knew meaning it was a rider blade," Ok so im an assassin trying to capture you what are you going to do?" He smiled and jumped from his bed and swung his blade at me, I deflected it but my back was still sore from practice. I swung my sword but it was a second slow of hitting his arm when he caught my left arm and grabbed at the wound but I felt nothing so I let it be. As he swung again at Eragon it caught his hand but his left so I was fucked. He stabbed my leg "FUCK!" I yelled never feeling pain like this, I hobbled to the door in a sprint like motion and got back to the rooftops. Making it to the house grabbed my sack with my clothes and food. It was my first time using magic in almost a month, "_Waíse heill!"_ my leg was scared. I ran out of the city and into the woods waiting to see Mercury. I saw the stables, but I tripped spilling my crowns everywhere. I limped to Mercury, as I try to get on top of him I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I touch my shoulder and find an arrow that as a black type liquid on it. I see my life flash before my eyes. As I wake up im in a carriage. I look up and see Eragon Shadeslayer looking at me with his blue eyes.


	4. The Elf

This is chapter 4. Srry for spelling errors I didn't notice them till I posted the chapters. :(

The Elf

"You're not bad at fighting you know, we could use someone like you." Eragon said. Arya was driving the carriage while Eragon's dragon was flying ahead to make sure it was safe. "Where the fuck are you taking me asshole." I said still a little dizzy from the arrow. "Well for starters you have no money-." "No shit I dropped my crowns sprinting from you." "Well we just got back from the forest and heading back to Ellsemera." _I guess I've been out for at least a day_. The carriage stopped when we reached the barriers to the elf kingdom. I was wearing the clothes I bought from the elf a day ago. "Where's my stuff?" "Saphira has them…my dragon."_ Fuck my knives are on her just as my sword and assassin clothes…_the carriage started moving again this time into the elven city.

When the carriage finally stopped Eragon rose and opened the back door. My hands were bound so I couldn't hit him. I rose as well…"Ahhh my back…what the hell did you do I wanted that scar…and my ears their…when I get out im going to rip your throat out." He turned me into a little bit of an elf at least I thought because my ears were now pointed and I was a bit stronger, faster and muscular. When Eragon put his hand on my back pushing me out into the open it was morning, we were in the market, shops were opening but there weren't many elves.

Then Eragon faced me, I used my hands and rested his head between my lower arms and my knee made contact with his nose. When he fell to the ground I started to run towards the other side of the market when Saphira landed in front of me. "Shit." My head felt like it was being clawed from the inside._ You caused Eragon a lot of pain back there little one. _She was in my head my barriers were crushed._ If you're going to kill me do it I don't care._ Eragon holding his nose came running up to me with Arya not far behind. "Hahaha…you have great hand to hand combat skills." "Yeah thanks for noticing." I said almost yelling, "So what now are you going to kill me or what." "No only imprison you." _Fuck how long are they going to do that for till I die…hahaha. They will not keep you long unless you try to do good things so you can be one of us. _Saphira was still in my head.

Eragon took me to the elven prison which was almost impossible to escape because of constant watch of guards 24/7. It was new years when I finally asked if I could get out and stretch my legs. It had been 7 months since the day I broke Eragon's nose. I grew a little beard while just sitting there in thatcell. I went to shave in the prison, I tried with a knife, _I never really shaved because I never grew a beard…well here goes nothing._ It took me about 2 minutes to fully rid of the hair on my face. I noticed my tattoo was gone too, _it probably went just like most of my scars, when he changed me into an elf….well half elf I guess._

When I finally made it to the gates of the prison, I could smell the fresh air. I opened the gates to see the way I left it 7 months ago. I saw a man needed help I went over…"Here let me help." I said in a gentle voice._ What the fuck am I doing im not a nice person…shit I guess I changed these past couple of months._ "Thank you their young man." The elf said in a polite voice. "Here's some money for your deed." He gave my 10 crowns.._Ten_ crowns. I patted him on the shoulder and said thank you. The cobblestone felt warm under my bare feet, I brushed some hair out of my eye. It has grown I'll take care of it when I get back. I went to the blacksmith and asked him if he could make me two small golden rings. After they were finished I put them into my pocket…_well if im going to have pointy ears I got to have 'em with style._ When it I started to head back to the prison I saw a beautiful elven woman looking at me…"Hi..Im Drake." I said in a gentle voice. I really never have been in a relationship how could I if I was an assassin for the king, I mean who would want to be in love with a trained murderer?

This elf looked like an angel who had fallen from the sky itself. "Hello Drake my name is Fay." Her voice was almost like Arya's but way hotter. I was trying not to blush too much. Her hair was Black and long but it was in a bun with a bang that was in her face. Her eyes were emeralds just like Arya's just a little but lighter. I brushed the soft silk like hair out of her face on pure instinct.

"I-I-I'm sorry I just thought it was in your-" "It's alright it was in my eyes I was about to get it but.." I could feel my cheeks burning red…"Your very beautiful I couldn't resist not seeing your eyes anymore." I said gentler than ever before, she started to blush as well. "Thank you..I didn't know you were that much of a gentleman…I mean I know who you are." My heart sank I couldn't let her go I fell in love…_fuck this im telling Eragon that im joining him..but that means the Varden as well. NO! JUST BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS WERE KILLED BY THOSE BASTARDS DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN NEVER LOVE ANYONE IN YOUR LIFE…GET A GRIP DAMNIT!_ "You know that I tried to kill Eragon?" I said in a worried voice.

"Yes…and that you have been….changed to a sort of elf…you actually are better looking than I thought." I started to blush even more I could feel the tips of my ears burning as well. "Oh…well…um." I started to stutter. "Thank you…well I was wondering if you could help me with something..it will be really quick." I said I wanted to pierce my new elven ears quick. "Oh….sure what did you need?" she said in her soft voice again. "Well can you help me pierce my new ears….please?" she started to laugh and said yes. She took my rough hand, I never felt anything smoother than her hand. "Your hands are really soft." I said in a gentle voice.

She led me to her house by this time the sun was going down so I had to hurry. "Ok just sit down and I'll be back in a minute. Her house was familiar like the house of the elf I forced to let me stay at. When she came back she had a sharp thin needle. "This won't hurt….just some pressure is all." She reached over with her soft hands and stuck the needle in my ear lobes. I then gave her the earrings I had in my pocket. She put the gold bands in my ears, I never got so close to a woman, well never had any time.

After she put the gold bands in my ears I stood up…"Thank you…I guess I will be going." I said. She looked at me with her emerald eyes…"Your eyes are very pretty." She said "Thank you so do you-" I was cut by my lips crashing down on hers. My tongue spread her lips and went into her mouth, our tongues danced and twisted until I pulled back. "Im sorry…I didn't mean to." I said. She just stood there and looked at me and pulled me close into her lips again. This time she was the first to enter my mouth. She smiled under her lips.

I pulled back…"I really wish I could stay…but I need to get back to…well my cell." I said in a sad like voice. "Ok…I guess I will see you tomorrow?" she said in a sad voice too. "Of course." I slowly walked to the door and exited._ What did I just do…I might have just fucked up her mind._

_I think you really put a number on her lips if that's what you mean. _Saphira teased._ Hey who let you back into my….shit you never left did you? Nope still here since you shaved. So you heard me say I was going to join the Varden then. Yes I did Eragon is on his way to make sure.___Once I reached the prison I was put back into my cell. Eragon opened the door…"So you really ment what you said back there?" Eragon sounded excited. "Yes but only because of her and well so the king never finds me again….I was his best." I said.

"So im free to go then right." I said. The guard was a little nervous you could see it in his eyes. "Sure here's your stuff." I only took my knives and sword but took the assassin outfit and sold it to get one that had the Vardens color. This one was all white with a light blue hood. "Here you can have some of my crowns buy a house." Eragon said. "Thank you for your generosity." I said in a calm voice. I bought a house near the lake. I put my belongings in my room with the king sized bed. I didn't know what is was at first but something was missing. _OH SHIT…Mercury. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK… FUCK!_ I ran down to where the stables were I saw Mercury's saddle but my stead was gone. I asked the owner of the stable and he said he was dead. My only friend was dead forever….

I bought a new horse this one was elven so it would go great distances. I named it….Adurna…water in the Ancient Language. When I finally got back to my house I tied Adurna to the side of the wooden house. I went to go see Fay at her house to share my news. I knocked on the door…there was no answer. I knocked again still no answer. I opened the door to see her sleeping…until I saw a dark figure coming out of the window.

I pulled out my sword and threw it at the intruder's leg….Fay started to scream until I put my hand over her mouth. "Shhhh…ill take care of him….." She nodded at me and I went over to the intruder picked him up threw him out into the streets. It was dark so I barely could see him when I threw him. I shouted "_Garjzla" _so there would be a dim light over me so I could see. I pulled him up pushed him against the house and pulled out my sword…"Who sent you?" I said in a grim voice. He said nothing.

I pulled out a knife put it in his wound and twisted it to see him move painfully. "The king sends for you…Drake." He said. I punched him in the mouth and healed his wound so he could walk. "Go tell that fucking asshole I said go fuck himself!" He started to run in the direction of the king. Fay was still a little shuck after seeing my capabilities. "Don't hurt me." She said in a worried voice. "Fay…I love you I would never." I said in a soft voice. "I came to tell you I joined the Varden…I don't work for him anymore…." "Drake…" She fell into my arms I picked her up in a cradle type ball. I laid her down in her room, I didn't want anything to happen to her…if something did I would never forgive myself. I laid myself beside her and pushed some of her loose hair out of her face. That night I slept at her house.

When I awoke Fay was gone, I rose as fast as a wolf and looked around. I went downstairs and found her making breakfast. "Oh…good your ok." I said in a relieved voice. I sat down at the table…"About last night….don't think I would ever do anything like that to you ok?" "I would never think a second that you would…last night you showed me how much you loved me…I know we only met for 2 days but I think your perfect." She said in her soft but firm voice. "Perfect for what?" I said in a playful voice. "For me…" I got up went behind her and put my hands around her waist and kissed her on the lips. "So what are you making anyway?" I asked. "What did you want…we don't eat meat so…" "I was actually gonna have some fruit if that's ok?" "Hmmm….what kinda fruit did you want my assassin?" she said in a playful voice. "Hmmm I think I'll take this apple and some bread and water…please…..my beloved." I smirked. I started to eat the apple. After she sat down next to me at the table I finished the apple and started on the bread. The water was cold not like the shit they gave me at the jail. After I finished the bread I said my goodbye and set off to my house.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Arya said when I got to my house. "The person who took my place as the kings assassin tried to kill Fay." I said in a calm voice. "Who's Fay?" "A girl that I met." I opened the door to my house. "Eragon will be coming shortly so you can talk to the Nasuada to confirm your part of the Varden."Thank you for the news." I said asking if she wanted to come in. She sat down at the table…"So who's this Fay anyway?" she asked for a second time. "She's a girl I met…listen you're not my mom you don't need to know who's in my personal life." I said in a firm voice. "Hey just asking.." she said. "Were friends now so don't get so angry…fuck." She said in a playful voice.

Eragon entered, kissed Arya on the lips and asked if he could have some water. I gave him some water and Nasuada appeared. "So you're the man who tried to kill Eragon, and now wants to join us?" she said. "Yes I'm Drake." I said. "He'll do just don't push him to hard Eragon." Eragon nodded, "What are in your ears?" Arya said looking at my elvish ears. Nasuada disappeared. Eragon began to stare as well,…"Their earrings Fay helped me put them in." Eragon was now behind Arya with his hands on her waist rocking side to side. "Hey if im gonna have elf ears im gonna have them in style!" I said in a playful voice. "Who's Fay?" Eragon said. _Drake's girlfriend I guess you can say._ Saphira interrupted, "Drake you left your knife at my hou-"…Fay came in. She bowed to Eragon.."Please don't…I beg of you." Eragon said.

"Thank you Fay I was thought I lost one." I said in a kind voice. "I didn't know you were getting a visit by the man you tried to kill and his lover." She said. "Hes here to confirm that im in the Varden." I said. Fay came over to me and kissed me. "We'll be leaving…" Eragon said taking Arya by the hand._ Good bye little ones. Good bye Saphira._ It was getting dark, "I was actually coming over to see if I could live with you so no more….assassin's try to…" she said hugging me tighter. "Of course you can live here do you need help bring belongings back?" I asked. "Yes.." she said. I went to her house and loaded up all of her belongings in a mini carriage to take to my house. It took 4 trips to get everything she wanted to bring. After she sold her house I placed her belonging where she wanted them and by that time it was about midnight. "Is there anything else you wanted?" I asked, "No that's all thank you dear." She said in her soft voice. I picked her up while we were laughing and plopped us on our bed.

That night I thought I heard something outside. I woke up and got my sword, I only had my sleeping pants on. When I opened the door, there was nothing there. I went back to bed, I heard the noise again, this time Fay woke up too. "You heard that too right?" she asked in a whisper…..I nodded putting my fingers to my lips for her to be quiet. She put her hand on my shoulder where both about 5'8. When I opened the door there was still nothing there. This time I searched around. On the left side of the house I saw what had caused the noise. The assassin was back, this time bloody and beaten. "He sent me to tell you….Your Dead." The assassin said. Just when I was about to swing my sword Fay jumped out from the window with one of my knives and had stabbed the assassin about 10 times. 'FAY…STOP…I didn't want you to ever do something like that in your life…my first time killing was the worst time of my entire life….I never wanted you to go through that kind of guilt, pain, and the memories, and dreams….the dreams are the worst."I said.

She started to cry I hugged her close to my chest. "Shhhhhhh its going to be ok." I said in a whisper. When she finally fell back asleep I picked her up and put her in bed. I went outside and picked up the assassin's body, I buried him by the lake. _Here lies a man of great skill. May he finally rest in peace._ His grave stone was made out of wood. That night I went to bed Fay hugged closer to me then ever….


	5. The Vision

Here's chapter. Im thinking about adding a lemon…maybe…maybe not….we'll see.

The Vision

While I was sleeping that night I had a vision or a dream. I was with Fay and we were in a blacked out room. There was only a bed and a candle. "_Brisingr"_ I said muttered under my breath and the candle was alive with a flame. Fay was shocked I could use magic, she strode over to me in a sexy walk. He put her arms under the my belly button and under my tunic and ripped it off. She wrapped her arms around my neck, while doing this she wrapped her legs around my waist so I was carrying here. She started to kiss my neck, I started to playfully bit at her skin nibbling at the creamy pine needle scented skin. I dropped her in the bed. She then got up with her elbows and was biting at my skin, hard.

When I couldn't stand it no longer I put my hands under her tunic right below her waist line and pulled up her tunic. She was wearing a bra, that was easy to get off. She nodded to let me take them off, I did it with one hand while kissing her. Her tongue danced in side of my mouth exploring it more and more than before. When I finally got the bra off her chest was bare, her breasts were perfectly round. Her breast were perfect size for a hand, I took her right breast in my hand and started to pull and her mound. Fay was moaning at this point, I slowly lowered my head to her mound of the breast, until my dream changed.

This time I saw what looked like war. But this time it was Tierm, my home town. Eragon was in front of my killing an entire horde of Kull. I started to look around and found that I was bloody. I reached a my side for my sword and un-sheathed it. There was another wave of Kull headed my way. Since Kull were extremely large I wanted to get behind them and surprise them with an ambush. When I tried to move I felt a sharp pain in my leg, I gritted my teeth, it was coming from my left arm. I had about a 3 inch deep wound on the side and about 5 inches wide and almost my whole arm was cut. I ripped some of my shirt off and wrapped it tightly around the wound to stop the bleeding. By this time the Kull were getting closer, I moved to left and around the back of an old house to get behind the Kull.

When I was finally behind the Kull I uttered one of the 12 words of death and about 20 Kull fell to the ground. I could feel my strength weakening when I tried to move. I collapsed and fell face first to the ground. When I got up there was no one there besides children running around. Men were carrying wood to houses, and my parents. Wait what were my parents doing here there was just a battle. I walked over to them and they were carrying a baby. I thought it was me until my mother said…"What are we gonna name him?"…."I don't know." I was their only son. "Let's name him Drake." My mother suggested. Then I knew I was ok. When I tried to walk back I fell again and rose once more and saw the battle.

Eragon was bloody and Arya was in his arms. "SEE WHAT YOU DID…..SHE'S FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" "Eragon Im sorry I didn't intend for this to happen." I said in a sad voice. Eragon then started to cry….the last surviving Dragon Rider crying in front of me because of the love of his life was now gone. When I began to rise I woke up.

….

The sun was warm on my chest. "Good morning my warrior." Fay said while laying on beside me. "You were thrashing in your dreams….were they about what happened last night?" She asked in her gentle sweet voice. "No they were just dreams." I said brushing her hair out of her eyes. Fay shuffled on top of me now on my chest. "What are we going to do today?" she asked. "I might ask if Eragon wants to spar." I said. She then ran her arm up to the side of my chest and stopped when I reached my neck. She then straddle me sitting on my waist. She lowered her head and kissed me on my lips. She then broke the kiss and started to nibble on my ear lobe playing with my earrings. I picked her up with her arms around my neck looking into my eyes.

"Your eyes….are _amazingly _attractive...I must say." She said. I smiled and kissed her on the lips. I spread her lips and entered her mouth exploring more than before. When I laid us down on the bed she was on top again. I laid my hands under her tunic and she nodded. The dream or vision I guess was now coming true as I lifted her tunic off. Her bra was on, I took that off with one hand just like in the dream. When her breasts were in clear view, I took her right breast in my hand and started to rub her nipple.

Fay started to moan more when I lowered my head down to her nipple and started to nibble, and suck on it. When I stopped she then lowered her hands down under my leggings and tore them off. When my member almost hit her I could see her gasp, I then slipped into her mind to make it more romantic. I heard her say to herself, _Is it even going to fit? I don't know maybe you should find out. Hey who said you could….that's sexy. That's why I entered._ She then grabbed my member and started to stroke it. I moaned louder, until I casted a spell to prevent people from hearing us.

When she wrapped her mouth around the end of my member it felt like I died and went to heaven. Her head started to bob up and down. While doing this she stroked my member too. I could feel my climax getting closer and closer. _Fay….im gonna…..cum. I know let me have it._ I could feel her pleasure when the warm salty liquid dribbled out of my tip, until I couldn't take it anymore. I came in her mouth, she swallowed every bit. _Now it's my turn._ As I flipped us around I was on top of her now, not putting all my weight on her.

When I slid her leggings off I saw her long muscular legs. I then found out she was hairless….down….you get the point. When I raised my head and started to nibble at the creamy skin around her neck until I started to slide my tongue down her abdomen and reached her belly button. When I finally reached her slit I licked a little to see how it would taste. When I finally understood it was sweet I started to lick even more getting an even louder moan from Fay.

I could feel her climax getting closer and closer. When I stopped I asked one more time._ You do understand once I do this we are bound together from here onto death….right? Yes Drake I love you…I want to express my love for you by trusting you._ Once she said that I could feel that the hole in my stomach that was never full was whole again. As I was kissing her I slowly slid into her. I started to pump in and out, getting a louder moan from Fay ever more from each pump. _It's so…big._ She moaned in my head like I bumblebee.

I started to pump harder and faster. I didn't want to hurt her so I didn't pump to hard. When I started to get more weaker and tired, she could feel that I was going to get more tired and not give her the pleasure she so deeply wanted. She flipped us over, She was now on top of me. Her hair was not in a bun it was loose. She then started to ride my waist. When I could feel my climax getting closer and closer, she knew. But when I was almost there, she gave one last pump rising higher and falling lower than last time, she laid her head in my neck. Until she got up and wrapped her mouth around my member again and bobbed up and down.

When I could not take it anymore she could feel it, she got back on top_. Wait what are you doing. Make a spell that won't get me pregnant._ I then thought of some words. I then reached out so my fingers were now touching her lower belly button and said the words. I could feel the rush of magic tingling from my shoulder to my finger tips. When the spell was finally done, she rode me again. Until I filled her with the warm liquid and she fell her head down into my neck.

When she got up she didn't get dressed yet, she strode right over to the wash room and said she needed help. I walked over to the wash room, and saw her standing their saying "It's cold in here and im dirty can you fill the tub up with warm water please." I laughed and smiled and wrapped her up in my arms feeling her long silk like hair in my chest. I muttered the words and warm water came up into the tub. "When you're done im getting in, what clothes did you want ill lay them over here so when you're done you can have them?" I asked gently. "Comfortable ones, I love you so much." She said while laughing.

I let her go and she stepped into the tub. I walked over and got a towel and clothes. I laid them on the bed. When she was done she walked out, I handed her a towel. _Your still in her right. Yeah did you want me to leave? No…were practically married or however you humans say it. _I laughed and went to the wash room. I stepped in and the warm water felt good to be in. My scar that Eragon let me keep where the one he gave me on my leg so it was new for it to get adjusted to. Once I felt I was refreshed and was washed I stepped out and let the water drain. I walked out naked…by accident. _Oh shit sorry._ Fay was getting dressed._ It's ok…I suggest getting used to it. OK but…um….where's the towel? On me silly, duh. Oh sorry._ "Come and get it if you wish." She said. I walked over and she jumped over the bed. "Hey….Oh ok I see." I said calmly. I jumped over the bed , grabbing her by the waist and picking her up. "Hey that's not fair." She said. "Oh its plenty fair." I said

Once I got my towel back I dried off put my sapphire shirt and green pants on, I walked over to Eragon's house to see if he wanted to train. I knocked and Eragon opened the door laughing, "Oh shit it's you…um one sec." He said. Looks like me and Fay weren't the only ones to be having a good time this morning. Eragon was naked but covered his lower parts. Arya opened the door next with a blanket over her. By this time Fay had walked to meet Arya. "I see me and Drake weren't the only one doing some….silly business this morning." Fay said laughing.

Arya signaled me and Fay into the house, Eragon was walking down the stairs with a shirt and shorts and now boots. Arya took Fay by the hand and led her upstairs….to look at close I guessed._ Im gonna leave so you guys have some privacy. _Arya and Eragon entered our minds as well._ That would be great Drake. _Arya said. I felt Fay and Arya's minds leave my presence.

"Ok Drake…get ready." Eragon shouted across the field. The dirt was warm under my feet. Eragon lunged at me with Brisingr raised in his hand. I stepped to the left and he missed. I then raised my sword and it landed on Eragon's arm…._Fuck be careful just because their blunted doesn't mean they can't break bones. Sorry._ Eragon then hit me on my leg with Brisingr, I fell and hit the ground hard. Eragon then tried to point the sword at my neck but I was quick enough to get back up and get onto the left side if Eragon. I swung my sword over my head and drove back down below Eragon. With a flick of his wrist he but his blade up to block the blow and it shattered my sword. _Oh shit….im sorry. It's fine ill got to the black smith and if she can make a new one. Her name is __Rhunön by the way ._ Eragon gave me some crowns to make my sword.

I walked into the market, the elves were actually kind of cool when you get used to them. When I finally reached the blacksmiths, Rhunön was there looking up at me. "Hello…hey wait your Drake right?" she said. "Yes…that's me." I said in a gentle voice. "I was wondering if you could make me a sword Eragon broke mine." I asked. "Ok…um…the handle." "A hand and a half would be nice." I said. "The blade any color or is silver fine." She asked. "I would like black. Im the Vardens new assassin." I said. "Ok the cross guard will be black too, any shape…it's the thing that guards your hands?" she asked. "Straight out about 4 inches please." I said. "Ok that will be 30 crowns. _Fuck I only have 20._ "I will be right back I need 10 more crowns here take 20 and if you were going to work on it now please do." I said.

I started to run back to Eragon's house,.."FAY I NEED 10 CROWNS!" I shouted from downstairs. "HERE!" she shouted back while throwing a leather sack. I caught it and started to run back to Rhunön's. Almost out of breath…"Here….here's the rest…." "Your swords done." She said. "Holy shit you work fast." I said. "I get that a lot." She said handing my sword. With a new scabbard as well. "Thank you very much." I said an ran back to Eragon's.

Eragon was drinking water when I got back. "She works fast I know…" he said. I held up my blade to show Arya, Fay, Eragon and Saphira. I could feel something in my head it felt like a déjà vu…so I let my barriers down._ That is a pretty blade…what are you going to name it._ It was Saphira. "I don't know…." I said confused. I thought for a moment and thought of one word and one word only. "Rakr." I said. It means mist in the Ancient Language. _Rakr is good. _Saphira said. Fay was shocked how the blade shined in the sun even know it was black it was still shiny.

"Mist….that sounds kind of deadly, I mean it fits you well." Arya teased. After she said that a boy ran to the door banging on it. "ERAGON TIERM HAS BEEN ATTACKED!" the boy shouted. My other half of the dream was unfolding, but will it come true will I really see my parents? "Drake were going..Now." Eragon said. Arya could still fight but she refused because she and Eragon were married and didn't want anything to happen.

When I put the assassin robes on they fit like a glove. I Took my knife belt and saddled Adurna. "Fay you have to stay I don't want anything to happen to you…please." I asked in a gentle voice. When me and Eragon finally reached Tierm, Kull poured out of every corner. I pulled my hood up. I went to go help some people escape, I recognized them as the family I live next to. Since im now 20 and lost my boyish looks they didn't recognize me. After I helped all the families escape I went to go kill the Kull. I saw Eragon and Saphira slaughtering a horde of Kull. Just when I went to help a Kull stabbed me in the left arm.

My dream was coming true, but Arya wasn't going to die this time. When I turned to face the Kull he towered me. I drove my black blade into his Forehead, killing him instantly. I ran to help Eragon when a new horde was coming towards me. I uttered one of the 12 words of death and they all fell. I fell too, when I got up I saw children playing. I saw my Family, I tore myself out of the dream back into reality. I saw Arya about to die by one of the Kull I stood up barley able to walk. I ran to the elf and stabbed the Kull in the back. He turned around away from Arya enough time for her to escape.

When the Kull raised his axe to kill me I pulled out a knife stepped back and threw it between his eyes. I walked over and grabbed my sword and knife. I was alone, Eragon left. Kull started to surround me._ ERAGON YOU LEFT ME ASSHOLE!_ This was a test to see how I fared under pressure I could tell because Eragon and Arya were watching from a distance. I wasn't going to use any more magic. I drew some power from my father's ring, I felt reborn. I stood there waiting for the Kull to act. There were about 40, When 2 came at me I laughed. I swooped to the left and drove the side of my blade into the stomach of the first Kull. Literally cutting him in two, "Whoa…..I like that blacksmith!" The second Kull ran towards me I put the tip of my blade at his heart. He died in the blade, 20 Kull now ran at me. I took a breath, I swooped to the right kick one Kull to the left where 3 stood and drove all threw with my sword in the stomach. I took out 5 knives only have 10. Threw to five at the 15 Kull killing 5. Ten more were left, I did I front flip and landed behind one Kull and snapped his neck. I threw my sword and another.

I punched one Kull with a knife between my fingers in the temple. I then threw that knife at another Kull. When there were 10 Kull left I didn't lose a single breath. I had 5 knives left. I put them between my fingers and threw them at the Kull. 5 died, I then grabbed my sword and stabbed 4 leaving the sword in the Kull. The last Kull was the captain, he threw done his axe and raised his fists. I didn't think but threw mine up too. I dove for his stomach, pinning him to the ground, I pulled myself up to his waist and landed 30 punches to his face. When his skull was completely bashed in I just kept landing and landing punches. I heard footsteps, I sprang up and tackled the intruder, "DRAKE IT'S ME ERAGON!" I punched the ground near his face.

I got up pulled my hood down, I looked at my hands they were bloody and broken, "Waíse heill." My fingers cracked back into place, as they finished I looked up into the sky. "What am I….Eragon im sorry…I just got carried away…do you have dreams that sometimes come true?" I asked still looking up at the sky. "Once but I stopped it why?" he said "Last night I had a dream that came true today…well two but the first one is personal. I saw….I saw Arya die and you yelled at me because I didn't help….I didn't want you to feel that pain. Oh and one more thing when you dream do you have dreams about the men you kill?" I asked. "Only a beast kills and feels nothing…" I rode back to see Fay sitting inside of our house. "Your back!" she said. She hugged me and squeezed very tight. "Owww….my back and my hands…" I said painfully. "Oh sorry." She said in a gentle voice. I took of my robes and put my knives and sword on the table. I drew a bath, it was warm. When I started to slip in and out of falling asleep, Fay came in. She was naked and stepped into the tub and sat on my waist. "How's my little soldier doing?" she said in a gentle voice. "Better now that you're here." I got up and kissed her. "When you get out I have a surprise." She said.

She got up and strode away. I got out of the tub dried off and emptied the tub. I walked into the room and saw Fay had made dinner. Fruit and water, after I devoured the food I walked down stairs to put my plate away. Fay was still was to be found, I walked back up and saw Fay laying in the bed….naked. "Come and help your queen." She said.

I got into bed and laid down, Fay straddle me and started to kiss me. I flipped her over and kissed her back. I slide my tongue down to her belly button. When I saw that she was already wet and not from the bath I started to hear her moan. I licked and licked until she came, her nectar was sweet. She then flipped me over and saw that my erection grew harder. She then wrapped her mouth around my member. _Don't cum I want you to cum in me._ When I was on the verge of climax she felt it. She then got to her knees and stood high above my member and slammed down on my waist. Her head fell to my neck and I hugged her. "Waíse heill." I said making sure she didn't hurt herself.

After that I put the spell that prevented her from getting pregnant on her. Her body was in one swift movement. Her black hair had little strands of white in them because she licked to stand out in the sun. She moaned my name in my head, until I filled her with my warm seed. "That was great." She said in my ear.

She then got off of me and laid down next to me, I wrapped my arm around her waist to draw her close while we slept. Her warm embrace made all the evil visions disappear that night. Nothing could break my love of her off, My love for her was that of the love the gods fight over. While we were together I would always be stronger a thousand Kull. Nothing could rip us apart nothing…..not even the king…..

**Thanks to my friend GG for giving me the idea of the visions. Stay fresh G.**


	6. Marriage

**Chapter 5 was really fun to write. GG gave me the vision idea but not the fight scene or the lemon or anything in the dreams. This chapters plot was G's idea….not anything else.**

Marriage

As I woke up to my body aching more than ever, I saw Fay had a big smile on her face. "What makes you so happy today?" I asked while yawning. "Oh…I forgot we kinda just met." Fay said a little confused. I got up on my elbows, by this time she was on my waist just sitting there looking at me with her emerald eyes. "Well today is my birthday." She said. "Oh shit….I didn't know…we've been together about almost a week." She laid her head on my chest…."Have you ever thought about having kids." She asked. "Yeah plenty of time….wait….you wanna have kids…I mean like I would love to have kids with you but….were not married." I said blankly. I made my way into her mind…_I know that elves don't get married but if you wanna have kids…I would love to. Why is it that you like getting in my head and that you always know the right things to say for…an elf to smile about. I don't know it's a habit._

I kissed her on the lips and got dressed. I went out to the market to get her a gift. But I didn't know what to get her. Arya was in the market…"Arya you're a girl what do you like for your birthday from Eragon?" I asked. "Jewelry…Clothes and birthday sex…why is it Fay's birthday today?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. I went over to the cloth trader and really didn't see anything that Fay would like. So I spoke the words for soft silk and bright colors and made a couple nice dresses that Fay would like. I then thought about jewelry, I said the words for jade and sapphire and made a ring that was light jade and light sapphire with a bright ruby on the top. After that I made a ring for me to…propose. This ring was all emerald the color of Fay's eyes.

I walked into the house and saw Fay playing with her hair. "Ive got you a few presents." I said. "Oh really?" she said. I had wrapped the dress and given it to her. "Drake where did you get these…their….their beautiful!" She sounded really happy. "I made them…with some help." I said. She got up and hugged me very tight I almost couldn't breathe. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Don't rush onto the last present because I one more.." I said. I handed her the ring I made her and said "Fay….will you marry me." She gasped. "YES!" she jumped into my arms. She was overly excited to put the new accessory on, I slipped the ring onto her smooth little finger. I slid mine onto, I told her that mine was the color of her eyes, She was practically crying. "Drake…im dying to see the next present.." she said.

I picked her up and started to kiss her gently on the neck. She was biting on my lower lip when she wrapped her legs around my waist. I slipped into her mind.._Well present three is taking its course. I can tell what it is now._ I walked up the stairs not know when the next step was coming only paying attention to Fay. When I plopped her onto the bed I crawled over her, she was the first to bite like a wolf on my neck…ever._ Hey I know I can take beating a Kull's face to a pulp but…that really hurt. Sorry I got to excited I guess. _

As I was about to sit up Fay flipped my over this time she was the one on top of me. I knew Fay was almost stronger than me but….damn did her nails hurt scratching the shit out of my back. She slid her hands under my tunic and took it off, I didn't have any hair on my chest but she took that advantage and started to bite down on my abs and she slid down to my leggings and slid them off just enough so that my member was sticking out. It had been nearly three weeks since I killed the Kull captain with my bare hands and had sex with Fay…to me that was way too long. She wrapped her mouth around the tip of my member and started to bob up and down my member waited for this for a long time but….it was Fay's day so I thought she having the control would be another gift. _Fay…I…..whoa….really don't know how you do it….but…just damn. Yeah well it's not my first time so don't get all soft on me now I only just started._ When she started to stroke as well as suck her ring was cold against my skin….it made it even harder and I could tell Fay was in love with it.

When I was about to unleash my load into her mouth she stopped._ Uh…what are you doing? It's my day so I guess having control would be nice._ As she laid down I crawled over to her and started at her breasts. I took the right one and squeezed it while I sucked and nibbled on the left._ Fuck Drake….ughh_. Fay moaned my name in my head over and over again. I slid down to her…slit and started to lick and lick to the core._ This is my…..second favorite part._ She said in a playful tone._ Yeah what's your second? You inside of me._ I smiled, when she sent me an image that meant she was about to cum….I only licked harder and faster. _DRAKE…..that feels awes-_ she was cut off by her coming. Her sweet liquid exploded into my mouth with a force that was _unbearably _sexy.

When I stood on my knees and entered her with my member, I gently pressed my finger under her belly button but was stopped by her smooth hand on top of mine._ Please for me…don't place the spell._ She said in a tone sweeter then looking into her eyes._ The kid's thing…I get it._ I said with a smile. _Just please be gentle…last time it kind of hurt in the morning._ I smiled and nodded. I gently slid in and out of her, she was having fun. But I forgot it was her day, instead I laid down on my back. She looked like if I was half Kull,_ What are you doing Drake?_ She asked._ It's your day I thought you being in control this time could be another present._ She smiled and sat down on my waist.

She went slower and I could feel her pleasure running through me every time she sat down. _Holy shit….Drake I think it grew, but it's __**amazing**__. _The way her voice sounded, made me think that she was in heaven. She quickened the pace a little bit faster, when I could feel my climax growing rapidly it felt like it was going to spew out like a water fall. I sent Fay an image that indicated what I felt. Her hair was like black and white smoke falling from an old chimney. When I felt like I was going to blow it felt like I was swimming in a warm river, Fay rattled a little bit and laid her head down onto my chest. My member still in her she moved closer into my ear. In a whisper, "Thank you for the greatest birthday…._ever_." she said.

When I knew my woman was pleased I carefully slid out and started her a bath this one warmer then usually because it was now getting dark and I was cold too. I got my sleeping pants on and ran over to the bath. _Here…you can enjoy this while I make dinner…anything in particular? _I asked, _Meat but I want the best meat you can hunt for me._ I haven't hunted since I lived on the streets. But I didn't know how to make a bow, I ran to Eragon and knocked on the door. "Drake what a surprise what can I do for you?" He said. "I kind of need a bow can you make me a quick one I can go get arrows." I asked nervously. He jogged over to what looked like to me a…crafting table. Within minutes I was running to the black smith for arrows. "I need some arrows about 25." I asked. She pointed over to the newly made elven arrows, "Ten crowns." She asked. I lunged into my pocket and gave her the money.

I ran into the woods having only boots, leggings and a shirt. When I saw two deer, I knocked two arrows into my fingers. _This will be easy…Eragon fired arrows around me with ease. _When I hit only one deer but it was the biggest I patted myself on the shoulder. I tore the arrow out and skinned it there. When I finally reached the house I put the bow and arrows over the fireplace mantle. I took a knife and started to chop the deer in halves and slowly cooking them with a makeshift fire. When I went inside to check on Fay, she was sleeping in the tub. I drained the tub, wrapped her in a towel, and carried her into the bed. "Hey…you still want your birthday dinner?" I asked almost in a whisper. "Please…" she said turning over.

I walked outside and put some small deer meat in a bowl and cooled it off, grabbed some juice I made from some apples with magic. And walked up stairs to see Fay putting her clothes on… "Here…." I said setting the bowl and bottle down on her lap, she laid her wet pine needle smelling on my shoulder. "What is it anyway?" she asked looking down into the meat, "Deer." I said. She took some and bit some into her mouth, "Mmmm…." Is all I could here when she devoured her entire bowl. Fay handed me the bowl, I used the same bowl to get me some dinner too. It was better than having fruit_._

When I put my sleeping pants on and slid into the bed next to Fay, "How long do you suppose I will know when I….well….know…and have?" she asked in a light voice, "The baby mean?" I said._ Yeah._ I forgot she was in my head still._ I heard rumors that you'll give birth in 9 months, and that you will feel it kicking. _I said,_ Drake im scared what if it might hurt? I mean you're the father…he might kick right out of me?_ She sounded friend. _You will be its mother…your almost stronger than me if not then you are as strong as me. I still have marks from your bites and nails. _I said in an encouraging voice.

When she finally fell asleep, I was starting to get scared too. I mean what if I became my father….no I pushed the thought out of my mind. I then thought of a name if it was a boy…_Archer_…it sounded like it fit. Then I thought of a name for I if it was a girl…_Rose…_I liked that name very much. After I pulled Fay closer and warmer into my embrace I let sleep take me.

When I woke up Fay was still sleeping, I decided that getting a haircut would be a good thing now that my hair was past my nose. I grabbed my knife and found a few piles of sand and melted them down into a flat mirror and positioned it securely on the wall in the bath room. I started to cut the hair that was in my eyes, then I began in the back and before I knew it my brown hair was back to shoulders length almost by Eragon's length but thicker. When I began to pick up the hair Fay wrapped her hand around my chest. With a little hair in my eyes but not enough to get in the way I knew by the grin on her face she liked my hair as much as I did.

"I want Eragon to marry us if that's ok with you…my little elf." I said playfully, she tossed me my best shirt, while she put the blue and red dress I made for her. "How did you get my size?" she asked, _Oh I guessed._ Teasing her,_ Well then your very accurate._ I walked with Fay to Eragon's house. I knocked and Arya opened the door. "Why are you two dressed so nicely?" Arya smiled. Fay raised her hand exposing the ring on her finger, "Im so happy for you…I guess you want Eragon to marry you too right?" Arya already knew.

Eragon, in his best clothes when we all went to the lake and our feet were in the water. After listening to mix matched words…"I Drake Kull Killer take….Fay Holder of Light." I said proudly. While slipping the ring again on her finger, "I Fay Holder of Light…take Drake Kull Killer." She said also slipping my ring on my finger. "Gods be Praised…I proudly say you two are husband and wife…Drake you know what to do." Eragon hitting me on the arm, I cradled Fay into my arms and deeply kissed her. Shouting all around almost made me deaf, I carried Fay into the house…."So what know my Kull Killer?" Fay said sexy like, "I don't know.." I said confused. _I can take a guess._

Fay pulled her dress off, walking over. I almost stumbled with my pants, But they were off when she got onto me. _So no like….passion just straight sex. _I said_. Why not? We did it last night. _Before I knew it she was bobbing up and down…_I guess gentle isn't in collection of….words tonight? Nope._ She was going harder and harder, I was about to ask if she wanted me to put a spell but I said_…Fuck it, I guess you will like the warmth anyway._

She was moving in a blur, almost faster than any elf I've seen. She knew how to get under my skin when it came to sex, She was kissing and biting at my lips harder than last night. When I felt the climax breaking out of me Fay felt it almost instantly, her head fell down into my neck panting. _We really should stop if we want two huh? Yeah._ She was laughing when I cradled her into my arms she was covered with a blanket and I had my pants on. I laid her into the bed and laid down next to her._ I came up with names for it._ I said_. Really?_ She sounded confused. _Yeah if it's a boy I can be…Archer, and if it's a girl Rose._ I said kind of excited. _ I love them….Archer sound bold, While rose sounds….sweet._ She grinned.

Waking up was awful, everything was sore, and I do stress_ everything_. When I got up I saw 20 Kull marching across the river. I grabbed my sword and knives and dashed out to the other side of the lake.(Quick note I suggest turning on Forest my System of A Down when he get s to the lake…it won't disappoint….I promise).

Running was bad enough since I had to kill 20 Kull,_ 20 _in this condition. I sighed and drew power from my ring. I felt the magic rush from my finger to the end of my head, I felt….I felt like I was…..a dragon. I drew my sword and inhaled, "Ok who's first!" I yelled. (Queue the music). Of course the biggest Kull came at me in full force, I cut him in two, almost breaking my arms in the process. 10 Kull came at me I threw all my knives at them.

_FUCK_….A Kull threw his blade at me and hit my left arm, leaving a nasty wound. I lunged at him and stabbed him in the heart five times. Finally down to only 3 Kull left but I was exhausted, and beaten. Just when they all attacked my Saphira swooped down and ate them all spitting them out in the lake. I fell on my back.

When I woke up I had bandages from my chest to my arm. "Where am i." I said while sitting up, "Your up….i was worried." Fay was by me in a heartbeat. _How long have I been out? _I asked rubbing my head tearing the bandages off my head._ 6 and a half days. You broke 3 ribs and almost lost your arm._ Fay was worried I could tell it in her eyes. "Um…I don't know if I should tell you this in the state you're in but….um…the baby kicked." Fay was holding my tight now. "W-what." I was over the top excited.

When I fully recovered and stepped outside for the first time in a week, the sun was bright as a crystal. The breeze was warm on my face, Eragon and Saphira were landing. _I see your ok and well?_ Saphira was in my head,_ yeah my ribs are sill healing though I can manage._ I walked out into the lake, the water was cold, but refreshing. When I got out Fay was standing there with some clothes. I took them and slipped them on. "I think I will rest for a while now" I said almost about to fall.

That night was really bad due to my ribs but the night was quiet. With Fai in my warm embrace I was healing in a faster rate….


	7. The Egg

**Chapter 6 was awesome. The fight could have been longer…but hey short and sweet. GG also gave me this idea for this chapter too. Just the plot…..nothing else.**

The Egg

When I woke up from the dreadful night, Fay was sitting in the chair looking into the sun. Singing in elvish while rubbing the baby in her stomach, I didn't catch anything in the song. I walked over and laid my hands around her neck and kissed her on the forehead. It's been 8 months since I broke my ribs. They were still healing a little bit, but Fay's stomach looked like a big pillow.

"So….when do you think it will come out?" Fay asked. "I really don't know but soon…it's been almost 9 months." I said letting her sit in my lap laying her head on my bare chest. "I don't want the baby in constant danger….the Kull will try to find another way in you know." She said in a worried voice. I frowned and started to think, _Well ill see what Eragon wants to do._ I was thinking to myself.

When I was dressed I walked to Eragon's. I sat at the table, "Eragon…I want to attack the king just me and you." I said pounding my fist. He started to laugh…"That's funny…wait your serious…shit." I took out a map of Alagaësia. We searched and searched for almost 2 days, "Damn it…there's no way in!" Eragon shouted while throwing the map. "Eragon…get a hold of yourself." I said not trying to anger Saphira.

I picked up the map and brought it back down onto the table. "Look…there." I said pointing next to his kingdom. There was a weakness in his castle, I've been there. "We will move in by night but don't bring Saphira because I think he can tell if she came close." I said. "Ok…but how are we going to get out?" he said. "Horses." I said.

It would be a few weeks before we finally went. Two days after the meeting with Eragon, I went to train with an elf. I walked onto the field with just my sword, the ground was still warm. I walked up to the elf, "Care to Spar?" I asked. The same elf as last time I was sparing with when I was going to kill my best friend. I drew my sword and he nodded. I was faster and stronger this time, He swung at me with both hands, but missed. I slipped behind him and kicked his feet out from under him and pointed my blade at his neck. "Dead." I said. (I suggest that you put on Chop Suey buy System of A Down while Drake's training.)

I said to myself as he got up_ here we go…_ I lunged at him with forced that would knock down a century year old tree. I missed he stepped to the left, I turned around to see him standing…chuckling to himself._ Ok._ I waited there, He became inpatient and stepped to the side and hit him in his leg, he dropped to look at it. I leaned down and asked…"Im sorry I….I carried away-" I was cut off by him punching me in the jaw. "You ignorant fool….never give mercy….never cave in….never back down." He said with a grim tone. I threw my sword down and raised my fists, I did too. I gabbed with my left and caught him in the lip, I swung at him with my right getting him in the right arm. He wasn't fazed at all, he hit me in the stomach and when I went to lower down to put my arm around it he kneed me in the face. I fell back on my back, my vision was getting blurry_…no never back down Drake…Never give up._

I got back up pulling off my shirt, beads of sweet were in my hair. I punched the elf in the face missing twice, but landed a nice knee to the stomach. When he went down to grab it I squeezed my fist…and punched him in the face. I felt sorry, but I knew not to get upset. I walked over to him panting my knees and facing him while he got up. "Here take my hand." I threw my hand out to him, he grabbed it and pulled hard on my arm. When he was on his feet I asked if he wanted me to heal it, he said no. "You fought like I expected and more." The elf was showing gratitude. "Thank you…you fought well too." I said shacking his hand.

I grabbed my sword and slipped my shirt on, I began to walk to Eragon's to see if he was really taking this seriously. I walked in, he was really taking it seriously. Eragon was training with a tree trunk in his backyard, he was punching it, then went to sword play. "So you really are taking this seriously then huh." I said surprised. "Yes I am." He said panting a little.

I was shocked when I saw Saphira sleeping, but there was an odd thing to it. She usually has her tongue in her mouth, before I knew it she was on top of me. I was laughing so was she,_ I see you have been working out? _She was teasing._ How can you tell?_ I asked confused. _You have eight ribs and your muscles are a little bit bigger. _I could feel the tips of my ears burning red. _Thank you very much Saphira for that compliment, you look good yourself._ I said trying to see what it looks like for a Dragon blushing._ Oh…well thank you Drake._ Her cheeks turned a dark crimson.

When I walked into my house I saw Fay….crying. I ran over to her, "Fay what's wrong?" I asked picking her up into my arms. "I don't want you to leave me Drake….I don't want you to die." She said sobbing. I held her closer…."Fay I won't die…I promise." I said when I felt something warm…almost like water crawling down my leg. "Fay…YOUR WATER BROKE!" I didn't yell at her I was excited though. "Holy shit…holy shit…holy shit.." she was scared. I gently wrapped her with a blanket and gently picked her up… I didn't know what to do…I was scared and confused. I ran to Eragon's house this time I bashed the door open…"ERAGON….FAY'S WATER BROKE…..WHAT DO I DO?" I yelled. He looked confused, "LAY HER ON THE TABLE…" I gently laid her on a chair, then cleared the table and placed her on the table. "Ok Fay you're going to need to push_…_it's going to hurt." Eragon knew what to do. Fay pushed harder and harder, squeezing my hand harder each time. "Fay you're going to be ok you need to push im here with you." I said trying to comfort her.

Before I knew it I heard a baby crying, "It's a boy….wait there's another baby.." Eragon said while giving me the baby boy….I looked into his eyes, he had his mother's eyes. "Hi there little guy… im your daddy." I said holding him in my arms. I gave him to Fay who was crying, "This one's a girl…" Eragon handed me the other baby. The little girl had pointed ears like her brother, but had my eyes. I started to cry and sat next to Fay, "So… I have Rose and you have…Archer?" I asked wiping away tears. "I like those names…Hi there Archer." Fay's mothererly side was showing.

I wrapped the babies in cloth and held Fay in my arms who was holding the babies in her arms. I laid her on the bed with our babies, "I will go make cradles…with my hands." I said proudly. I went out into the forest and chopped a tree down, and carried it to the house. I began cutting huge pieces of wood to make the cradles. When I was finished one had "Rose" engraved in it, and the other had "Archer" engraved in it. I got some cloth and padded the cradles and placed them into our room. They were twins after all, "Their beautiful..good job." I said playfully, "Hey you did most of the work…you did a great job too." Fay was teasing as well.

That night I woke up hearing babies crying, it was a good thing there were cows in the town. I got some milk and warmed it up. I made glass bottles out of sand and engraved the babies names in each one. When I gave them to the babies I went back to bed, Fay was smiling at me, "You're the greatest husband and dad in the world." Fay said snuggling up to my chest.

The morning was bright, I was getting dressed for our journey to the king. "So it's going to happening today?" Fay sounded worried and sad. "Yes….I want our children to live safely." I said hugging her, she began to cry. "Hey…shhh….shhh…I know its hard…im sorry to say but you probably won't see me for about a week." I said holding her closer. I could feel her tears running down her cheek…I felt her pain….her misfortune to see me leave. "I will come back Fay….I promise." I kissed her and hugged her picking her up off the ground.

I saddled Adurna, gave Fay one last look and lifted my hood up. Eragon and me were ridding almost faster than a dragon until, we had to make camp. I made the fire while Eragon hunted, he came back with a deer. He skinned it and boiled it, "I never had boiled deer." I said biting down on it. "mmmmm…" it was very good, when I rolled up into a ball sleeping, thinking of Fay and the babies, I felt like I had when I my parents died.

Eragon and I reached the castle in no time. We slipped inside of the back door of the castle, there were guard's everywhere we had stealthily killed two but that was the last until we made it to the throne room. (I suggest putting on I will not Bow by Breaking Benjamin during this fight)

The king was waiting, sword drawn and all. When we entered guards were cheering the kings name. Me and Eragon were thrown into the arena with the king, "Drake…you were my best why?" The king starring into my eyes…"You were a bastard never letting me rest between contracts, ever….I never could love… I was never loved." I spat out to him. He nodded and swung his blade at me and Eragon. (Music time)

I lifted my hood, drew my blade and swung 10 times harder than the king. He deflected it and pushed me aside to deal with Eragon. I got back up and started to swing at him while Eragon was doing the same. Guards started to pour out, I threw all my knives at them 10 of them fell. More poured out, I swung at one and caught him in the arm. He dropped his blade, I let him live…I shown mercy to him. Another came at me and hit my leg, it didn't bleed nor hurt…I kept going. I punched one guard and killed another until just me, Eragon and the king were left. I hit the king in the back, he hit Eragon in the arm making Eragon fall to the ground. He started to run away,_ Eragon where are you going….ERAGON._ He left me, I swung my blade and missed him he kneed me in the ribs, it hurt more than ever. I got back up and swung at him missing again until he punched me in the face and stuck his bladed through my chest.

When I woke up, I was only in ragged shorts. Chains were keeping me into the wall, the king got some orange tipped clampers that were in the fire. "Where are the elves…my assassin never reached you."…..I said nothing, he pressed the clampers on my chest…"AAAHHHHHHH" I screamed. "Tell me." His voice was deeper. I didn't speak, he pressed the clampers onto my thigh. "FUCK….YOU…." I screamed and spat in his face. He threw the clampers in the fire, he went behind me and all I heard was a whip in the air. "Tell me." He said in my ear. I said nothing….he then whipped me over and over again.

When I woke up in his castle, I was chained to the wall._ Eragon…please…help._ My body was broken….I was broken, I still said nothing…for 2 weeks. While I was getting my daily routine of whipping, he changed tactics, this time I beautiful sorcery…a girl came in. I was laid down naked, until she sat on my waist, with my member inside of her. "Tell me Drake…I know you want to…" her voice sounded that of an elves. "No" I said will she rode me faster and faster. When I couldn't take it anymore after 3 days of this, while she was ridding me, I broke from the chains. I knocked her off, placing a hand over her mouth as I pinned her onto the wall…"Where is….my stuff?" I asked but I was holding her neck in my hands. "Over….their…" she was coughing when I dressed in my clothes and strapped my knives and sword on. I chained her to the wall and casted a spell that prevented her from using magic and to speak.

I sneaked out of the castle, but made it to a room filled with eggs. I snatched one, it was the color of a light purple. When I placed it in my satchel I ran for the passage way to the outside. Adurna was missing as well. I ran to the elvish city, I took me 5 days when I sleeped my dreams were only of Fay. When I came to the barrier that lead to the city, I made it to my house. I opened the door and saw Fay…..breast feeding Archer. I fell to the floor, "DRAKE!" Fay screamed. When I woke up Fay was tending to my whipped skin, "Hey there sleepy…you look terrible." She was now looking at me. "Ive been worse.." I said getting up…."What did Eragon tell you when he got back?" I asked. "He said you were…dead, I found this in your bag it looks like an egg." She said. "Never mind that…I will be back." I said getting up.

I had no shirt on but pants, I walked out into the street and headed to Eragon's house. I bashed the door off its hinges,.."ERAGON!" I yelled, "Drake…hey buddy…you look like shit." He said backing up, Arya ran down the stairs and covered her gasp. I put my hand on his neck and lifted him up on the wall…"Why did you leave me….to get tortured and raped?" I yelled at him. Saphira flew into the room….and did nothing….it was like she knew?_ We wanted you to get captured…we did not know that you were going to get rapped, but tortured yes._ Saphira shattered my barriers. _And you didn't TELL ME!...ME THE PERSON WHO TRUSTED YOU WITH THEIR LIVES. WHY….why?_ I let Eragon go, I fell sitting on the ground. I got up and was about to walk out the door, when Arya slapped me. _We wanted you to become…a rider_.

I was too angry to care, when I got home…Fay was there. "Im sorry…Fay we were lied to." I said taking her into my arms. "I will never leave you or the babies alone again." I said, hugging her. "Good…" she said crying. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed. I slipped next to her and fell asleep. When I woke up my backed ached, I went to go look at it in the mirror. I whistled, "My back is fucked…up." I said. I went down stairs.

"Hello my little soldier…" Fay was teasing, "Hello my beautiful dove." I said putting my hands on her waist. "Did….did the king hurt you?" she was holding my rough hands. "My back isn't the best." I said lifting my shirt, "Drake….your chest." She said touching the burn from the clampers. "Yeah I forgot about those." I said. "Oh Drake…" she said laying her head on my chest. She was crying…I felt her tears grow. "Hey…im back…don't cry…their scars." I said holding her face to see mine. "I know but….he hurt you." She said while I was wiping her tears away.

When I slipped my shirt on I went upstairs and picked up Rose, "I bet you missed me too huh?" I said. She was smiling now….I picked up Archer in my other arm. "I know you made sure mommy was busy and happy." He smiled too. I looked up and saw Fay in the doorway. "d-d-d-da da.." Rose spoke her first word. I looked down at her, "Yes im here now." Fay took Archer. "M-m-m-m-mama.." Archer spoke his first word too, Fay started to cry. I hugged her while we both were holding our children….I was now fully complete. When everyone went to bed I took the egg and brought it outside. I sat down at the dock with it in my hands. I held it out to the moon and saw it was full. When I set it down…it started to crack.

When the dragon pocked its head out, I touched its snout with my right hand. My hand started to burn, but I took it. When the dragon stepped out…I had to name it. So I called him…._"Ilian"_, "happiness" in the ancient language….

**I can't believe that** **almost over….The next chapter will be the next. But I will make a second "Drake".**


	8. A new Life

**This is the final chapter of "Drake"…don't worry Im already thinking of a second one. We'll see what happens….:)**

A New Life

I was running on the beach…with Ilian very closely on my heels. _You do understand you can't beat me right?_ Ilian was teasing in my head._ I will try my hardest as you can see I've been doing for the past three miles._ I was running almost until my hearts stopped. We were about one more mile left…but im getting really tired. All I have on his my sword and shorts, the sand was smooth around the bottom of my feet. If I think about it…Ilian can fly…that's not fair…she can swoop down and spray sand all over me…but she wants to test me.

It's been maybe three years since she hatched for me…the king is finally dead. I remember how he died like it was yesterday…a very slow and painful death of my fists beating the shit out of him…then Saphira ate his legs. Eragon had sympathy for the king….so he ended his life by sticking his blue blade into his chest.

I was looking at Fay in the distance picking flowers while Archer and Rose were rolling in the meadow. Then before I knew it Ilian made a break for it and swept past me and won…again. I was breathy pretty heavy…_that…wasn't…fair…I…was…occupied._ I said panting in between. _Listen I know im beautiful but…you're married. _Ilian said joking around. I laugh and tackle her on her belly to the ground,_ Your very active today..first beating Eragon at swordplay..then losing to Arya with the bow…losing to me in a race…now wrestling with me…don't you give up? Not very easily._ Ilian bit gently on my neck and flipped me up in the air…_"_Hey…whoa…that's not fair." Drake says laughing and falling onto Ilian's belly.

_Um…Drake…if you two don't mind I need to feed our family…I don't see any meat laying around….so chop chop. _Fay was in my head…laughing._ Ok ok._ I say in reply, I saddle Ilian and were off into the woods. The woods were quiet, very bright but dark. Ilian snatched up three deer…_I hate that you beat me in everything_, I say. _Im a dragon..you're a Human, Elf hybrid…you almost beat me in that race._ I didn't say anything in reply, we land I carry the deer in the house. The house now has a hole in it so Ilian can look in from time to time but she mostly talks to Saphira.

Fay chops the two deer into a meal…while Ilian eats the other whole deer. Archer is now four and so is Rose…Archer has my eyes and his mother's hair…while Rose has her mother's eyes and my hair…so it was a win-win type deal nature pulled. I slip on a shirt….and devour my plate, I drank some wine while Fay fed the two little ones. "How was it?" Fay asked me. "I think it was great…you did a fine job young lady." I say getting a smile from Fay.

When the little ones were asleep I slid into bed next to Fay. She was freezing so she clung into me…taking half of my body heat. "Your so warm. I might stay like this all night." Fay says as she turns around and I wrap my arm around her and push her closer…I whisper in her ear..."I can stay like this…forever." She smiles.

….

_I saw the king…whipping me with that fucking nail infested whip. The nails felt like Fay scratched my back a million times over again, I grit my teeth every time he hits me. He stops; he walks in front of me and un sheaths his sword and cuts me along my chest. I don't scream…I don't cry…I get even. When he turns around I kick up and wrap my calves around his neck and twist. He falls…he's dead, what…he gets up. He stabs me in the stomach, I look up and see Fay next to me…chained. He walks to her…stabs her in the chest. "NOOOOO!" I couldn't hold it in any longer._

_I break out of the chains and push him on the ground and fire punch after punch until I cant recognize who I just beat the shit out of. I run to Fay…she's laughing…she turns into sand between my fingers. Ilian swoops down and eats me…._

"NOOO…." I scream as I wake up, "DRAKE…DRAKE!" Fay is screaming at me above me…She cradles me…"Your ok…im here." Her voice is soothing. I get up and hug her…"Im fine…just a dream." I say.

Its bright…the sun is warm…my hair is blowing in the wind. I look at me hands…there rough like always, I slide into some shorts. I strap on my sword…_Mist has been a mighty friend to me._ I say to myself as I walk to kitchen, I grab two loaves of bread and some water. Ilian is waiting outside. _Here…._I toss the bread to her. She eats it without hesitation, I finish mine. We head into the forest to take a walk.

_It's very pretty out here…I never thought wood would be so beautiful. _Ilian says, I nod. When we land I start stretching, then I see a disturbance in the brush. I un sheath my sword…I look at the bush and it's just a rabbit it runs away…then a black arrow hits the ground making me stumble to the ground.

I see the archer…he shoots at me but misses to my left. I throw a knife at him…I never miss anymore...but this time…I did, I started to panic until he jumped down and wanted to see my swordplay. The person lunges at me and stabs at me…he misses…I reach for my sword, grabbing the hilt I fling it at the figure. They block the attack, I jump to my feet….in haling then…I strike. I use one hand to use the sword to distract him while I use the other to use the tree to clamp on to his ankle.

He's suspended up into the air…"Hello there…how's the weather up there." I ask sheathing my sword. "Very warm…can you let me down?" It's clearly a woman. "I think I'll keep you up there. Who do you work for?" I ask sitting down. "I think I choose not to answer that question." She says. "Fine.." I say getting up and ready to saddle Ilian. "Wait…I work for 'Dauthleikr Deloi'." She finishes…"Mortal Earth…never heard of them." I say getting down.

"No shit we were just founded…last year…we thought taking you out would give us a better name." She says honestly. "I see…well you can go to them…to fuck off." I say cutting her down. When she hits the ground she gets up and starts deeper into the forest._ Handled that one like a true rider._ Ilian said. _Really? _I ask seeing if she was telling the truth. _Yes really._

Eighteen-years have passed…still no sign of "Dauthleikr Deloi"…ever. "Archer get up…its time." Drake says…it's time for Archer to learn how to handle a bow. "Im coming." Archer says getting up from bed…Archer is built like his father…strong and brave…smarts too. "Hey…hey…give your mother a kiss." Fay says grabbing Archer by the shoulder. Archer rolls his eyes then kisses Fay on the cheek.

They enter the woods…Ilian is hunting for food. "Ok…let's begin." Drake says as he marks a tree with a target…Archer makes bows perfectly…but he can't exactly shoot. He can throw knives, use magic, and wield a sword…beating Drake four times…but his bow skills…aren't that good. Archer grabs an arrow from his quiver…loads the bow and shoots. He misses…"Archer….you need to focus…try again." Drake doesn't yell. Archer grabs an arrow from his quiver…loads…inhales and fires, just as the arrow hits the target dead center…another arrow whizzes by his head…hitting Drake.

_ILIAN! _I scream in my head…my father is hit…what do I do? I ask myself questions when another arrow hits Ilian in the chest…the arrow was glowing. Ilian screams and falls…dead, I run over to my father. "Dad…stay with me.." I say calming him down…"Archer…you did great…you hit the tree…you mastered magic, swords, and knives…now bows.…I love you…tell your mother and sister I told them that too… Im so proud of you.." Those are the last words I hear from my father.

I hear footsteps behind me…I lunge up and put one of my knives to the throat of the person…"You…you killed him…" I said spitting the words into the assassin's face. She was a woman I've never seen before. "I know I killed him…now im going to kill you." As she says this she stabs me in my arm…"AHHH." I scream. I throw a knife…she leans and it misses.

My anger flows through me…I lunge at her and hit her in the leg. She turns and slashes my back, "You fight like your father did….slow and weak." The woman is getting under my skin, I inhale clear my head. She lunges at me and I thrust into her stomach…killing her.

I sprint to my house…"MOM…ROSE!" I scream only finding my mom on the ground…dead. Fay…what a beautiful name…my mother…lost forever. I walk over to her…pull the necklace off her neck and wrap it on mine…my father made this as a birthday gift last year. I close her eyes…"I love you…so did dad." I say…crying.

_There gone…wait…ROSE!_ I sprint upstairs its empty…Rose…ran away? Dad showed her as much as me…she could survive. She ran away…thinking I was dead….I go to my father's dresser and find a white and blue robe…with a hood.

I put the robes on…I lay my father on some wood…"Brisingr." I say igniting the tinder. His blade his black as night, I strap it onto my waist…."I will avenge you father…and I will find Rose." I pull the hood over my head…Ilian's body disintegrates when I look out into the forest. Eragon, Arya and Saphira left two years ago…I should seek them out.

I tell Adurna where to go…and were off.

I'm Archer…son of Drake and Fay…This is my story….

**I will make another story on Archer…don't worry.**


End file.
